sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin Bieber discography
Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber has released 4 studio albums, 3 compilation albums, three remix albums, 1 extended play, 42 singles (including sixteen as a featured artist), and six promotional singles. At the age of 12, Bieber was discovered by current manager Scooter Braun on YouTube and was signed by American R&B singer Usher to RBMG Records. Popular urban record producers Tricky Stewart and The-Dream were enlisted for Bieber's debut single, "One Time", which peaked at number 12 in Canada and reached the top twenty in several other countries. Bieber's debut extended play (EP) My World was released in November 2009; it debuted at number one in Canada and reached the top five in several other countries, including the United Kingdom and the United States. The EP also produced the follow-up single "One Less Lonely Girl", as well as the promotional singles "Favorite Girl" and "Love Me". Bieber's full-length debut studio album, My World 2.0, was released in March 2010. The album was a commercial success, topping the charts in countries such as Australia, Canada, and the United States. My World 2.0 received multi-Platinum certifications from Music Canada (MC) and the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The album was preceded by the release of its lead single, "Baby", a collaboration with American rapper Ludacris. It reached the top five in countries such as Canada, Australia, and the United States. It was followed by the singles "Somebody to Love" and "U Smile". In 2011, Bieber released the remix album Never Say Never: The Remixes, which topped the charts in Canada and the United States. Its lead single, "Never Say Never", also hit the top ten in several countries. His second studio album, Under the Mistletoe, was released in November 2011, topping the charts in Canada and the United States. Its single "Mistletoe" reached the top ten in Canada and Denmark. Believe, Bieber's third studio album, followed in June 2012. It topped the charts in sixteen countries and was certified two times Platinum by Music Canada. The album's lead single, "Boyfriend", reached the number one spot in Canada and peaked at number two in the US. Believe also produced the singles "As Long as You Love Me" and "Beauty and a Beat". Believe Acoustic was released in January 2013, becoming Bieber's fifth number-one album in Canada and the United States. In 2015, Bieber released his fourth studio album, Purpose, which debuted atop the US ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart with his best first-week sales, selling 522,000 copies and moving a total of 649,000 equivalent album units. Its singles "What Do You Mean?", "Sorry", and "Love Yourself" all topped the charts in Canada, Denmark, Ireland, New Zealand, Sweden, the United Kingdom, and the United States. Albums Studio albums Compilation albums Remix albums Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Notes * 1: Uses data combined with the original version to obtain peak chart position. Promotional singles Other charted songs Guest appearances See also * List of unreleased songs recorded by Justin Bieber Notes References External links * Official website * Justin Bieber at AllMusic * * Discography Category:Pop music discographies Category:Discographies of Canadian artists